


a peony for your thoughts

by 991102



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 1000 percent fluff for once in my life, M/M, hints of magic woohoo, minhyun owns a cafe!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/991102/pseuds/991102
Summary: daniel’s touch is warm and calming, a soft brown, or maybe a rich brown, like coffee





	a peony for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikuroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikuroo/gifts).



> whas up this is for my dearest jess i <3 u take this fluoof ; not edited or beta read i am sorry for mi$takes
> 
> happy day 1 of nn loving

the first time minhyun senses him walking into the cafe is on a spring day when the april air bites a little too much for minhyun’s liking and makes his sensitive skin prick with goosebumps. 

 

(a draft of cold wind billows into the cafe as a young man walks through the entrance, eyes wandering and full lips parted, taking in the interior of minhyun’s small cafe in silence as joins the queue.

 

“welcome to  _ aurora’s _ !” 

 

minhyun built aurora’s from the ground up two years ago, and it’s not the most popular cafe in town nor can it compete with the chain coffee shops just yet, but it’s his pride and joy; minhyun’s four walls that hold his love and passion; minhyun’s safe house for the yellows, the reds, the blues, the warm tones, the cool tones, the shades of gray, and all that fall along the lines of the rainbow.

 

“hi, a first timer?” minhyun asks as he takes his place behind the counter, practiced friendly smile on his lips. “looking for something to warm you up?”

 

this is the first time the man has come by the cafe, minhyun notes (he wouldn’t have missed a face like this), and minhyun matches colors to his face. pink is the hair falling into his eyes, red is the tint painting his lips, honey is the glimmer of his eyes, and gray is the shadow looming over him, a thundercloud of  _ something  _ stirring behind a calm smile. 

 

it’s times like this when minhyun sometimes hates the magic that flows through his body; the knowledge that starts as a drop of ink and inches from the back of his mind down to the tips of his fingers, slow but without wavering. 

 

what good is it to know the colors of someone’s life if he can’t do a thing to soothe the blacks, the whites, the shades of gray? 

 

with this stranger, it’s the same, and all minhyun can do is smile and add a touch of magic, of warmth, of hope to his coffee order.  

 

“ah, no, i’m good, thank you.” the stranger walks closer to the counter, and a strong scent of flowers follows him in a cloud of soft pink. he smiles, tilting his head to the right, point over his shoulder with his thumb. “i actually moved into the empty space a couple of doors down. i wanted to introduce myself.”

 

minhyun takes a slow breath, and he decides that he really, _ really _ likes the scent that clings to the other’s clothing. (what he likes more though is the pretty smile that plays on the other’s face—yellow like the sun, radiant and blinding).

 

“i’m daniel.” the other stretches out a hand over the counter, staring at minhyun with kind eyes. “kang daniel.” 

 

minhyun takes a hold of his hand, branding daniel’s name to the side of his mind. “i’m hwang minhyun.” 

 

daniel’s touch is warm and calming, a soft brown, or maybe a rich brown, like coffee, and minhyun thinks he’s taken a liking to the clouds of color that hang over the other’s shoulders—and maybe he has taken a liking to daniel himself.) 

 

it’s after a couple of days that daniel comes into the cafe again; the sun hangs high in the sky and the wind howls in a looping melody that sounds like a soft orange. 

 

(minhyun looks up at the soft chime of bells, a familiar scent of flowers following the draft of wind that slips into the cafe along with the patron. 

 

daniel waves as he walks through the door, other hand stuck in the pocket of his hoodie. 

 

his hair is a sandy blonde now, and while minhyun misses the pink, he thinks that the color suits daniel more. it makes him look a little bit like a puppy, and as the other bounds up to the counter, minhyun notices the small smile on his lips—it’s not a blinding yellow this time, but it’s soft and warm, a golden brown. 

 

“what’s up, daniel?” minhyun returns the smile as he continues to wipe down one of the coffee machines. the cafe is usually pretty slow around this time of day, so minhyun allows himself the liberty to do some cleaning around the counters.

 

“nothing really. i’m still working on making the place look nice, painting the walls and what not, and it’s exhausting.” the younger purses his lips into a thoughtful pout, eyes scanning the big menu propped on the wall behind minhyun. “i had trouble sleeping for the last couple of nights.” 

 

he takes a moment to look at the colors hanging over daniel’s shoulders—blotches of red, like rose petals or poppies maybe, tones of blue, and a cloud of gray, but it’s not like the threatening thundercloud that weighed down on him days ago, no, this time it’s just a light wash of gray, a hint of annoyance maybe, or a sad thought or two, and minhyun’s heart is soothed just in the slightest. 

 

daniel must be stressed out.

 

minhyun turns to the younger, abandoning the pure white of the machine and tossing the towel aside, in search of the colors that make up the big rainbow that is kang daniel. “do you want something to drink this time?” 

 

“yeah,” daniel nods, and something in minhyun stirs at that—it’s a small action, and probably of no importance to daniel, but it’s  _ something _ to minhyun. it’s a way for minhyun to make daniel’s a day a little brighter, and that alone is enough to make minhyun smile. daniel looks at minhyun with a grin. ”but i don’t know what i want, so just surprise me.” 

 

minhyun makes daniel a warm cafe latte, and if he secretly casts a spell over the steam that billows above the rim, no one has to know. 

 

from the table in the corner of the shop, daniel takes a sip, and a wash of purple slips over him, rolling off of him in waves. 

 

when minhyun glances over at him five minutes later, daniel is fast asleep, face pillowed by his arms, and minhyun wishes him sweet dreams under his breath.

 

if minhyun switches the sign on his door to “closed”, it has nothing to do with the snoozing man in the corner.) 

 

daniel comes to the cafe in the morning on mondays, in the afternoon on wednesdays, and sometimes he stays the entire day on sundays. 

 

today it’s a tuesday, and daniel usually doesn’t come in on tuesdays, but the younger comes running into the cafe at half past two, a happy flush on his face and a radiant grin on his lips. 

 

the sky is blue, but minhyun thinks at the moment it has a little pink glow.

 

the familiar scent of flowers follows daniel around and minhyun thinks he must just roll around in a field of flowers for the scent to hug his skin so intensely. 

 

“minhyun hyung!” daniel calls to him as soon as he passes through the doors, skipping straight to the counter, not minding the patrons that stare curiously after him. 

 

“what’s got you so smiley, daniel?” minhyun chuckles as he looks over the machine he’s standing behind. the younger’s still got a wide smile playing on his lips, and minhyun doesn’t know what’s happening, but he thinks he really likes it—likes the yellow that rolls off of daniel’s body and the warmth of his laugh.

 

“i’m done! with the finishing touches and all!” the blonde breathes out, happiness and pride dripping from his words and spinning around him in a haze of yellows and reds.

 

“moving in?” minhyun asks, moving around the counter to talk to daniel more comfortably. 

 

“yeah!” daniel nods, “it took a month, but it’s perfect.” and from up close, minhyun can make out the more subtle tones of daniel’s emotions; the light caramel color of his hair is more shades brown than it is blonde; the tint of his lips is a bit more orange than it is red today. 

 

the crashing tidal wave of colors that make up daniel takes him under, and it couldn’t have lasted more than a moment, but minhyun’s world spins as his mind works to make sense of it all, and he has to take a moment to breathe. 

 

“you okay, hyung?” 

 

concern paints itself on daniel’s face in shades of blue. 

 

minhyun nods, smiling. “i’m fine! just got a little dizzy.” he waves off daniel’s concern and nods to the door. “can i take a look at the place? i don’t want to intrude, of course.”

 

“yeah! i actually wanted you to come and take a look around.” daniel laughs, delighted, and he drags minhyun out the door by the hand. through the heat inching up minhyun’s ears, he has half the mind to call to jinyoung and make him watch the cafe—if jinyoung shoots him a knowing look, minhyun ignores it.  

 

(it’s once daniel tugs him inside, holding the glass doors with one hand and minhyun’s hand with the other, that it dawns on minhyun, and it’s a late epiphany, but it makes so much  _ sense _ , and it’s like he finally found the mug that he lost months ago.

 

flowers line the windows and hang over the door and the counter in hanging pots. bouquets and beautiful arrangements catch his eyes, and minhyun can’t stop staring at the colors. pinks and blues and reds and yellows and purples. 

 

the place is heaven for minhyun’s eyes.. 

 

and  _ daniel _ , standing to his right, hand still in his, the prettiest smile on his lips as he watches minhyun look around, daniel is an angel. 

 

“you’re a  _ florist. _ ”

 

“yeah, i am,” the blonde laughs, cocking his head to the side. “is that a bad thing?” 

 

minhyun shakes his head. “no, it’s perfect.”)   

 

it’s on a saturday night, right as minhyun is cleaning up the cafe, minutes to closing, that daniel pokes his head in the cafe, the cold air and the scent of flowers inching into the warmth and strong scent of the cafe. 

 

minhyun welcomes both sensations along with the beauty of the colors hanging above daniel’s head. 

 

pink. 

 

the color of adoration.

 

from his pocket, daniel holds out a single flower. 

 

“do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?” 

 

minhyun smiles, and he takes the flower with a laugh. “i would love to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! i do not bite mwah follow me on twitter [@applewooj](https://twitter.com/applewooj) <33


End file.
